


Only You

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Supernatural Drabbles & Ficlets [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Loves Burgers, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Eating, Food, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Some days Sam really doesn't understand his brother.
Series: Supernatural Drabbles & Ficlets [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/112469
Kudos: 6
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Satisfied at the froday community and all bingo on DW.

"I can't believe you did that. You know you're crazy right?" Sam laughed.  
"If crazy means genius then hell yeah I am," Dean laughed as they drove back to the bunker.  
"Even you shouldn't be able to eat a six and a half-pound bacon cheeseburgers with a half a pound of fries," Sam rolled his eyes.  
"It had a pound of bacon and a half a pound of cheese. That was the best burger I've had in a long time," Dean grinned.  
"So you beat the Monster Burger challenge now what?" Sam asked.  
"We stop for ice cream," Dean winked.


End file.
